The Sixth
Known as Meddling Archwizard prior to his ascension as the Sixth Hero (and is still called Meddling Wizard), he is the most feared spellcaster alive. He thrives off of pranks, manipulates others to do his bidding, and has no shame. He lives in the Royal Library. One of the people that will mess with you even if you don't try to mess with him. Personality INTJ Meddling Much prepare History He fought against the Demon King 40 years prior to the start of the story alongside his trusted familiar Devo. Skills and Items Items *'<>' (Mythical): A Ring that greatly enhances his spellcasting speed as well as allow him to cast a spell and suspend it for long periods of time for later use. Grants bonus to Kno (100) and Man (50). *'<>', (Mystic): Proof that you have conquered all the libraries in Truffle. Makes you immune to airborne poisons due to the thick layer of dust on this jacket. Bonus to Luk (50) and End (50). *'<>', (Mystic): The strongest tome specializing in the Bluelight Arts. Bluelight spells cost 50% mana. Bonus to Man (50) and Kno (50). Archwizard *'Sight': You can see the Identity of any character if their Mana + Knowledge is lower than your Perception. *'Spellweaver': You are a master of a wide variety of magical arts. Your casting speed is increased by 50% when using powerful spells, and the damage of weaker spells is increased by 50%. *'Bluelight Arts': An advanced magical branch that specializes in high speed spellweaving and wide coverage. **'Blue Magic Missile' (E): The basic attacking spell, perfected by his endless pursuit of knowledge. Does a lot of damage. **'Seeker Orb' (B): Summons a blue mass of mana that surges forward to attack a target. Will change direction once. Does a lot of damage. **? *'Familiar': His familiar, or assistant in combat, is a creature known as Devoted Familiar. He calls him Devo for short. Devo has been observed to be extremely protective of his master and proud of his position. They've gone through a lot together. **'Mana Eater': Devours spells that are ranked D and below with ease, healing you for the damage that would be dealt. Can take apart C ranked spells over time and reduces damage from C ranked and higher spells by 50%. **'Mana Hound': Can locate magical objects by using his senses. May take a while, depending on how well magically hidden it is. **'Red Flower' (S): A transformative spell used when he plans to fight. With a flash of light, he changes form to a 6'0" lean, muscular rabbit-like beast. He boasts great physical prowess in this form, as he channels mana from the Sixth to augment his magical body. ***'Hyper Body': As you use magic to power your body, non-head wounds regenerate as long as you have mana. You can regenerate any organ within 3 seconds and an arm within 2. You cannot regenerate your head; only your master can repair that damage. Your body cannot be damaged by attacks under a Str of 200. ***'Spellrend Claws': Damaging an enemy with a claw slash will drain mana equal to half of your Str. ***'White Bolt' (A): After a moment of charging, blast towards an enemy almost instantly, moving at 3x your Agl. Deals damage on impact equal to your Str + Man. ***'SS3' (A): Named after a character's form the Sixth read about in a book. Increases Str, Agl, and End by 50% for a short time. Greatly tires out Devo, who can only use it for 1 minute. Hero *'Heart and Soul': Give everything to defeat the Demon King. Take every preparation possible and every countermeasure feasible. When facing a Broken Tier character, your stats will increase by 33% in times of pressing need. *'Courage by Grace': If there is a battle that you must win, your body will become your slave. As long as you push forward, refusing to give ground, you can will yourself to fight on. Relationships *The Fifth: ? *Witch: They seem to have bad history between them. She can manage to get under his skin - it's rather impressive. Trivia *Eats once every 4 days.